


You'll Learn

by Isotrope



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Other characters only mentioned, post final season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isotrope/pseuds/Isotrope
Summary: After their encounter with the Delta, they're all lucky to be alive. But surviving means finding a way forward and Violet isn't entirely sure about her new role as the group leader.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You'll Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little post-final season scene that ended up being cut from a larger fic I'm working on currently.

Omar took one bite of the stew and dropped his spoon, turning an unhappy frown on Violet. 

"Don't look at me like that," Violet snapped waspishly. "Just eat it."

"It's  _ burnt,"  _ Omar complained. "You didn't stir it right."

_ He _ wouldn't have let it burn, but standing up for that long on his still-healing leg was out of the question. He'd tried, and nearly face-planted into the fire. It had fallen to Violet to cook for everyone - under Omar's careful supervision. 

She had obligingly endured his nitpicking and his constant demands to taste with uncharacteristic imperturbation. She’d even smiled at him once. It was sort of creepy.

And then she'd gone and burned the stew. Right under his nose. In his ire, he accused her of doing it deliberately. 

Omar knew he wasn't being very fair, but after the last few days, his emotions were all over the map. Burnt stew just seemed like one more thing.

So he went and said  _ that,  _ scowling down at the less-than-perfect offering, half expecting her to tear into him at the slight. Violet was generally not very patient when it came to accusations. Hell, he deserved it. Even as he said it, he knew she hadn’t done it on purpose. Furthermore, it was completely unreasonable to expect his own level of perfection from her. On her first try, nonetheless. 

But that hadn’t stopped him.

Violet wilted, sinking down onto the bench next to him. "I'm sorry,” she muttered. “I'm doing my best.” Her words were soft. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, but her chin trembled ever so slightly.

Seeing the defeated slump of her shoulders, Omar felt a deep shame crawl up from the depths of his belly. "Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah, I know." 

"You think I like fucking up? Everyone is counting on me now." Violet said. She poked dejectedly at her own stew before popping a bite into her mouth. She made an unpleasant face and laughed bitterly. "You're right it  _ is _ burnt."

But Omar didn't feel like saying  _ I told you so _ .

"It's just stew Violet, we've all had worse," he offered, wondering exactly how he wound up defending a mediocre bowl of stew. 

"I just--" Violet lifted a spoonful, then tilted it, letting the congealed mess splatter back into the bowl. "What about when it's not just stew? What about when it's being overrun by walkers or the next Delta or someone gets hurt again...or ..." The possibilities were endless. "There's so much that could happen, that's  _ already  _ happened… Marlon, Brody, Mitch, Tenn. Clem's leg,  _ your _ leg, Louis…"

Violet bit her lip, let her spoon clatter back into the bowl. "There's so much I don't know. I can't even make stew! How can I possibly keep everyone safe? From everything?"

They were quiet for a moment, the weight of the last few weeks settling over them both. 

"You'll learn." Omar said softly at last. 

Violet brushed her bangs aside and looked at him, a small, hopeful smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "You think?" 

"Definitely." Omar nodded. "Not just you. We all will - help each other. Keep each other safe."

Omar took another bite, trying to ignore the slightly charred flavor. It really wasn't  _ that _ bad for her first try. 

"Tomorrow, you won't burn it." 


End file.
